


Unexpected Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Strumming her newly manicured nails on the wheel of her Range Rover, Gwen pulled up to her to Beverly Hills mansion that afternoon. She noticed Blake's white truck in the drive way which surprised her since she thought he'd be working the studio till dinner time, but nonetheless she was happy he was home. 

"Blake?.... Babe you home?" 

Dropping her keys and purse on the table near the front door she made a quick scan for her cowboy in his usual resting spots. She figured he'd be tired after working all day so when Gwen didn't find him out and about wandering in the backyard or in the family room watching tv she assumed he was napping in their bed. Not wanting to bother him, she decided to make her way to her baby boy's room where she could hear babbling going on. When she had a left a few hours earlier, Apollo and the nanny had been playing with his various trucks and dinosaurs on the floor. And knowing Apollo, they'd be in That exact same position now. 

As she walked closer to his room, she noticed the other voice talking with Apollo's wasn't the nanny but was in fact her cowboys. Slowly pushing the door open just a little for her to see into she see Blake on Apollo's bed leaning against his headboard with his long legs sprawled up too with Apollo sitting against his chest as they look through a big dinosaur picture book. 

"And what's that kind of dinosaur Apollo?"

"Ra...Raptor!" 

"Good job buddy, and how 'bout this guy? Wow he looks mean." 

"That's a... a... that's a T-Rex!" 

Gwen couldn't help but stare from the doorway with what could only be described as heard eyes. Sure Blake had read to the boys a million times but that didn't mean her heart didn't stop and start every time he did. Apollo is so tall for his age and yet leaning up against Blake's chest like that in between his legs makes him look so tiny that she almost wants to cry as she picture what he'd be like holding an infant in his big strong arms. 

"Look Blakey look!" Pointing to a picture on the next page Apollo is so excited to show the next dinosaur to his cowboy. 

"Do you know how to say that one buddy?" His voice is so gentle she can't help but smile. It's the same tone he uses with her and every time it makes her tear up. "Can you say stegosaurus?" 

"St..... St.... St...."

"That's ok cowboy, here just copy me." Apollo turns his whole body around so he's now facing Blake. 

"Steg-"

"Steg-"

"ga"

"ga"

"saurus"

"sawwrus"

"Ha! Good job buddy! Stegosaurus!"

"Stegasawwrus! Mommy look Stegasawwrus!"

Suddenly Apollo notices his mom hanging in the doorway and both her and Blake jump out of their little moment they were each having. Making her way over to his bed, Apollo holds up the book proudly for his mom to see. She quickly gives him a kiss as he puckers up for her usually hello kiss and then goes back to his creatures. 

"Hi babe. How long have you been standing there?" She leans in and gives him a pretty hard kiss as soon as his sentence is done. 

"Long enough to see you being super cute with my son. God you're amazing." Settling in on the toddlers bed next to her man, Gwen leaned into his chest as the two adults watched the toddler exhaust himself with all of his toys as they caught up on each others days. 

"Where's the nanny? I thought you'd be napping or something after your crazy schedule these past few days."

"Nah im fine. I got off a little early so I gave her the rest of the day off when I got back. And then me and this little monster have just been hanging around, learning about all the Dino's. Right little man?" Just then Apollo looked up from his toys on the carpet and smiled and nodded up at Blake and then returned to being distracted elsewhere.

Gwen couldn't really contain herself as she kissed his cheek and leaned in to nuzzle his ear a little. "You know how weak in the knees I get watching you be all papa bear with my kids. It's not fair Blake Shelton." She can feel his whole body shutter when she nibbles his ear lobe, knowing it drives him crazy as she grins on mischievously. 

"Contain yourself woman. Otherwise I'm gonna have to drag you into the next room while Betty babysits the little one." Gwen throws her head back laughing which only causes Blake to get even more horny as he talks himself down knowing full well they'd have to wait until later to have alone time. So instead he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head as she sighs contently against his chest. 

"So when do we need to pick up the other two?" 

"Not until tomorrow. King is staying over at his friends house and then going to their soccer game together in the morning. And then Zuma is having a sleepover with Stella." Wanting some attention from his mom, Gwen gets up and walks over to Apollo scooping him up which is getting harder and harder everyday. "Which means it's just Bubba tonight." She starts peppering his face with mom kisses as the toddler starts giggling uncontrollably while holding onto his mom's ear. "Cmon Pollo lets go get some strawberries. Coming cowboy?" 

"Mmmhmmm. When have I ever turned down strawberries. Especially when you feed them to me in bed after....." His crooked grin sends her into a frenzy where she cant help but blush while holding her distracted son. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes causes Blake to laugh back at her as they make their way out of his room and off to the kitchen for an afternoon snack. 

*****  
Later that night driving home after dinner, Blake smiled contently as Gwen rubbed her nails over the back of his knuckles as she stared out the passenger seat window and Apollo slept soundly in the backseat. They had taken advantage of only having one kid to tote around instead of three and decided to go out to a restaurant in Santa Monica. It was a little later then usual so Apollo pretty much knocked out after being in the car for only five minutes. Finally pulling into the driveway, Blake gently picked the sleeping toddler up from his car seat and draped him over his shoulder as Gwen got out her keys for the front door. Right as her key was about to go into the lock, they both jumped at an unfamiliar voice from around the corner. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Stefani?" Gwen nearly screamed as the voice cut through the dead quiet night air. Blake could tell immediately that this was not someone Gwen knew both based on Gwen's scared reaction and by the mans strange behavior. As Gwen took a few steps back, Blake instinctively took a few steps forward putting himself in between his girl and this stranger. 

Trying to stay calm as Apollo slept in his arms and he felt Gwen gripping the back of his shirt in fear, Blake quietly interjects before the man can make a move. "Can I help you buddy?" 

The man shakes his head, barely acknowledging Blake's presence as his eyes never leave Gwen's face. "No, no, no. I need to talk to Ms. Stefani. I've been watching you on the tv and I wrote to you and I just wanted to meet you." Both of them have been in this business long enough to know that dealing with fans is always a tricky and touchy subject. 99% of them are great and harmless, but there are always a few that cross the line into sometimes dangerous territory. Being a woman in the public eye for so long, Gwen's had her fare share of stalkers and crazed fans that have often resulted in restraining orders. But Few have shown up at her doorstep, and never when her children are around making this situation a whole other scenario. 

Blake knows that he can take this man in a fight. Without a doubt. But as he runs through all of the possible scenarios of how the next few moments could go down, he suddenly becomes aware of he fact that he's literally holding a sleeping toddler in his arms. Not to mention he has no idea whether or not this man has something in his pocket or jacket. He prays that isn't the case but still, he knows the best way to handle this is to act calmly which is harder said then done as he can feel Gwen's hold body shaking in fear behind him. 

"Sir, you can't be here. It's late and this is private property. Why don't you leave your name and phone number with me, and I'll give it to Ms. Stefani. How's that sound?" 

"No no no. It has to be now!" The man is starting to get agitated which causes Gwen to take a few more steps back as she says something only Blake would be able to hear from behind.

"Blake... the baby." Her voice has a tremble in it that causes chills to run down Blake's spine. 

"Ok, well it's pretty late for this little guy. So how about you wait here while we go put the baby down in his bed and then we'll be right back." 

"Ummm. I don't know. I don't think so." The man seems confused. Blake has no idea whether or not he's drunk or on drugs or just is a little troubled. But regardless he knows not to push him. 

"How about if I stay with you until Gwen gets back? How about that buddy?" Blake knows for a fact Gwen wouldn't be coming back but it seems to be the only way to get the two of them inside the house and away from this trespasser. 

"Yeah... ok." The man sort of mumbles this to himself as he takes a couple steps to the side. 

Turning around and looking at Gwen for the first time in what feels like a week, he can see the terror on her face as her eyes are filled with water. Handing a still sleeping Apollo into his mothers arms, Blake leans in to kiss her head and whisper into her ear. 

"Lock all the doors, and call the police." 

Gwen grips on to his button down with her tiny fist as she cradles her son. "Blake, no, come inside." 

"I can't, this is the only way. Please Gwen just go. It'll be fine. I love you." He gives a little reassuring smile that he knows she needs in order for her to leave him in this moment as she prays everything goes smoothly. 

As she walks into the mansion and hears the front door click shut she immediately goes into action running solely on adrenaline. With Apollo in her arms she quickly locks all of the doors, grabs her phone and retreats to the master bedroom where she places Apollo down their bed and starts dialing the police. After calling the police, her personal security team, and the community security services she can do nothing but wait in her locked bedroom praying for it to be over soon. Silent Tears are running down her face as she stands her sleeping son. It killed her to leave Blake but they both know that in that moment protecting her child was the number one priority and that this was the only way. 

It feels as if it's been an hour since she called for help but in reality it was probably closer to fifteen minutes. Still, that's fifteen minutes that Blake has been alone with a man who could hurt him or do something worse. As awful, horrible scenarios start running through her mind she suddenly hears the sound of cars pulling up and can see the flashing lights of police sirens. Gwen's mind starts to feel at ease until she then hears shouting and commotion happening in the front of the house. She cant make out what's going on or whose shouting from her locked bedroom but when she hears what sounds like a window breaking, her body goes into survival mode as she starts searching for something to protect her and her son with. In the next few minutes she starts to hear footsteps at their bedroom door. And then the doorknob starts to jiggle as this person tries to get in. Her heart drops as she prays it's not the intruder but is the police instead. 

"Gwen? Baby, it's me? You can come out now darlin'." The sound of Blake's country drawl literally causes Gwen to drop to her knees as she realizes this ordeal was finally over. Blake could hear her sobbing on the other side of the locked door and he wanted nothing more then to break it down to hold her but he couldn't. "Gwen sweetheart, unlock the door baby." His voice brought her out of her daze as she pulled herself up off the ground and unlocked the door to find him. Gwen practically threw herself into his arms as she clung to him for dear life terrified that she'd never be able to do this again. 

"Shh sweetheart it's ok, it's ok it's done. Everyone's safe, shh it's ok baby." Blake could feel Gwen trembling in his arms and if he were being completely honest he was a little shaken up as well. Someone had threatened his family and as a man that's about as much of a nightmare anyone could imagine. But he couldn't show that to Gwen. Not in this moment at least.

"What happened?!? I was so scared and I heard a crash and thought, oh god, I thought something happened to you! God Blake I was so scared!" She could not be holding onto Blake tighter and yet it wasn't tight enough for her own comfort. 

"I'm fine babe, no one was hurt. The guy panicked when the police showed up and tried running away but he tripped and fell against the window and that's the crash you probably heard. But they got him and drove him away... and the police are still downstairs waiting for our statement. But I just had to get to you guys." Leaning back slightly to to look at her face, he gently places his hand on her cheek to wipe away a tear and smiles adoringly at her as if he was also terrified he wouldn't get to see those brown eyes again. "God you're beautiful." 

The bluntness and change of subject makes Gwen give a little huff of laughter as she shakes her head and leans her forehead against his chest while he kisses her head, no where near ready to let go. 

"Don't do that again. Ok Blake?" 

"What's that baby?" 

"Leave me like that. Don't do that again." 

Blake laughs a little but Gwen is having none of it. "I'm serious Blake. Promise me now you won't ever do that again." There's a sternness in her voice that Blake knows she's not joking or being overly dramatic. She's dead serious.

"Gwen..."

"No, promise me Blake. We always stay together from now on ok? Please I love you so much and I can't do this alone."

"Ok, I promise. Shhh it's ok baby. We stay together. Always." That causes Gwen to bury her face back into his shirt as he rubs his hands up and down her back calming her for a few more minutes before going back to the police. As he hold Gwen in his arms he looks behind her at Apollo still sound asleep in their giant bed looking smaller then ever. He smiles to himself as he realizes that this little guy slept through the entire ordeal not realizing anything had happened and thankful that was the case. As he stares on he begins to get a little choked up as he thanks god for how this had ended knowing it could have gone so much worse. 

****  
About three hours later, after the police took their statement and left and after Gwen's security detail went through the house and property, the couple finally retreated back to their bedroom. It was about 1 am at this point and the entire ordeal had been exhausting on every level. Crawling into bed while carefully not waking Apollo, Gwen held her son close. 

"I'm sorry babe I just need him to be close with me tonight." 

"Don't apologize honey I was going to insist on it anyway. I need to wrap both of you in my arms tonight." 

Kissing her cowboy sweetly, she settles into his side with the toddler in between. Surprisingly it doesn't take Gwen long to fall asleep, but Blake knows he won't be sleeping a wink that night. Even though Lolo is on the property with his team, Blake feels better watching over the two of them himself in their room. He needs to know that they're safe as they sleep. And so he sits, and he watches, and he holds them close praying that their dreams are happy and warm and full of love and better days. 

****

The next morning Gwen woke early from her slumber in pretty much the same position she'd fallen asleep in; wrapped in her cowboys arms with Apollo snoring in between. The night had felt like a nightmare, almost like it didn't actually happen. But when it suddenly dawns on her that it was in fact real she literally tries to shake the image of Blake with that man alone from her head. 

"Hey darlin shhh it's ok, I'm here." Not even realizing Blake was awake or aware of her shaking, Gwen jumps a little at his voice. Lifting her head up and finding his sleepy eyes makes her smile and heart explode.

"Hi." She places her cold hand on his cheek as she runs her fingers through his beard. "Did you stay up all night?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. Plus I just wanted to be up in case... Ya know." 

Gwen feels bad that her fears caused him to be so overly protective but she also knows he'd be this way regardless and she loves him even more for it. 

"I love you Blake Shelton. And we're all safe because of you." Releasing Apollo from on top of her she slides out of bed at she grabs for her robe. "Cmon, he won't be up for another hour, lets go make some breakfast cowboy." Blake is hesitant to leave the baby's side at first as he looks down at the toddler. "He'll be fine Blakey, he's safe. Come on baby. You need to eat something." Holding out her hand, she knows it's her turn to take care of him for a little bit. 

It's only 5am as they make their way to the kitchen where Gwen starts making a pot of coffee. She knows today will be a long one as she goes over new security procedures for the future and dealing with the press if the story leaks to the public. But for the moment she doesn't want to think about it. She just wants to thank god that her family is safe. 

"Maybe we should take the kids and go to Oklahoma for a while babe?" Blake's voice is groggy and a little tense from being up all night. 

"That'd be nice. Maybe next time they have a four day weekend from school." 

"I was actually thinking for like a month or two. We can take some time off of work and just hang out at the ranch and the lake house." 

She knows what he's getting at with wanting to get out of LA for awhile and even though she finds it adorable, it's a little unrealistic for them to pack up and leave. 

"Babe, you know we can't. I mean with the kids in school and the voice live shows starting soon. It's impossible." Blake looks a little deflated at her response which she soon picks up on so she makes her way over to him sitting on a chair and places both her hands on his face. 

"Hey... id love nothing more then to be your cowgirl forever down there. But we can't just run away. This is our life. And this is one of the downsides to being on TV and being out and about. But we just can't pack up and run with the kids. Id be taking away a normal life from them. And I swore the moment King was born that regardless of my job I'd make sure to give them a normal kid life." 

Blake nods his head, knowing he was over reacting a bit. "Yeah you're right baby. I know it sounded crazy. I just want you and the boys to be safe. That's all." 

"And I love you more then anything for that Blake. As long as we're all together, then we're safe." Leaning in for a kiss, Gwen had intended for it to be short and sweet but the intensity of the night sparked something within them as soon as their lips met. It was half adrenaline and half grateful to be alive passion that was surging though their bodies as Gwen wrapped her legs around and started straddling him. Moaning into her mouth Blake knew where this was headed as she rode him roughly and a little dirty. 

"Oh god, Blake..." her words are breathy. 

"What it is baby?" 

"I need you... I need you right now, right here." That's all Blake needed to hear as he stood up with her legs still wrapped around him and laid her back down against the marble kitchen table. Stripping each other of their clothes quickly, Gwen didn't need much prep as she was practically already dripping in anticipation. 

"God baby you're so wet already. I love it." 

"You make me that way. All I need is you cowboy." Before her words are escaping her lips, Blake slides all the way in to her. No matter how many times they've had sex, the feeling of Blake's length inside of her leaves her breathless. 

"Fuck, baby, right there!" Gwen is already close to coming as Blake picks up a steady rhythm sliding in and out of her. If it were up to Blake, he'd make this moment last forever but he knows he won't last long from spilling inside of her as she's naked on top of the table opened up for his pleasure.

"Jesus Gwen. You're so beautiful like this." 

"Oh god Blake I'm gonna.... Im gonna..."

"That's it baby, come for me, I need to see you come." 

"Oh Godddddddd!" Feeling her walls clamp down on his dick and the look of bliss and pleasure on her face as her orgasm hit her is enough to send him over as he comes inside of her moments later. His orgasm hit him powerfully, as he barely has the strength to hold himself up against the table. 

"Fuck baby. I think we needed that." Gwen giggles as he looks down at her naked and out of breath. 

"I think so too cowboy. Now can you hand me my robe cuz this marble table is freezing." 

As Blake pulls his boxers up and watches Gwen get dressed in the kitchen, he can't help but stare at how amazing his woman is and how truly lucky their lives are. 

"Whatcha staring at handsome?" 

"You... just thinking about how in love with you I am." 

"Well good, cuz you're sort of stuck with me."

"Blakey???" Suddenly the hyper noises of a toddler come barreling in to the kitchen full speed ahead. 

"Well... stuck with US is more like it."

Picking Apollo up and tickling his belly Blake can't help but laugh as well. "I wouldn't have it any other way darlin."


End file.
